plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 18
For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 18 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Lost City - Day 18 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Pre-placed plants: One |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Lost City - Day 17 |after = Lost City - Day 19}} Waves 3 |note1 = are available |zombie2 = 1 1 4 |zombie3 = 2 4 |note3 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 2 3 1 2 3 5 |zombie5 = 2 3 2 3 4 1 |note5 = are available; 100% Plant Food; first flag |zombie6 = 2 2 2 4 4 4 1 |zombie7 = 5 5 5 3 2 |zombie8 = 1 2 4 |note8 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 1 1 5 5 5 2 3 4 3 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies *As with many levels with a limited selection of plants, this one can also be difficult and hard-to-manage if the player does not react quickly to the dangers. *Stallia is vital, but it can be unreliable due to its arrival rate on the conveyor belt. Either way, the player should prioritize the zombie groups closest to home. *The biggest threat in this level are the Bug Zombies, as neither A.K.E.E. or Red Stinger can kill the bug before it carries the zombie deep in the lawn. This is even more dangerous when they are the single plants in their lanes. To avoid the loss of lawn mowers, the player should allow themselves to use Stallia on Bug Zombies even if there are other zombies that could otherwise need it more. *The secondary threat is Buckethead Adventurer Zombie. It will absorb damage dealt by Red Stinger, and the small amount of A.K.E.E.'s given will not deal a lot of damage either. In dire situations, Plant Food should be used, preferably on A.K.E.E. Red Stinger's is a better option when the entire lane has accumulated zombies, particularly Bug Zombies. **While the player will encounter Stallia for the first time in this level, its Plant Food is not particularly useful. It should only be considered if three or more lanes are in danger. **Try to use Stallia's 3×3 range of slowing to slow down Bug Zombies that are coming into the player's defenses. *Red Stinger can be good help here, both as offense and defense. Once you have two columns of Red Stingers in the first two columns, place it in the seventh column to be a very makeshift defensive plant. Gallery Lost City - Day 18 1.png|By IMG_0059.PNG|By LC - Day 18 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 18 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 18 (PG234) - 3.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 Screenshot_2016-09-16-20-43-40.png|By SOLC18.PNG|By Walkthrough Lost City Day 18 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Stallia, A.K.E.E. and Red Stinger - Lost City Day 18 (Ep.216)|By Trivia *Although there are no Gold Tiles in this level, Imp Porters still appear, which is likely to showcase how the backpack can act as an obstacle as well as spawning zombies. *Although this is a Special Delivery level, the Ultimate Battle theme does not play as it is usual in this Brain Buster. Instead, the regular Lost City theme plays. How would you rate Lost City - Day 18's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Special Delivery Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants